1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of a display apparatus for personal identification which utilizes opposing magnetic fields in order to create a levitating illusion for the display surface.
2. General Background
In many businesses, it is desirable for a person to distinguish himself or herself and also inform others of their name and/or title in a non-obtrusive fashion. This is commonly accomplished in an office environment through the use of a simple desktop nameplate.
3. Discussion of the Prior Art
Desktop nameplates are common in almost all businesses and are produced in relatively simple form made of wood, plastic, and metal. Most are engraved, etched, or printed with a person""s name and possibly title. They are, however, similar in overall construction and adequately convey the information.
In the art of magnetic levitation, the display apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,707 (Littlefield) is commonly referenced. In this example, a first base magnet, formed as a bar uniformly polarized along its upper surface, repulses a second magnet enclosed in an object. A tether is attached to the object to provide lateral stability. The effect being that the magnetic repulsion counteracts gravity and the forces the object to remain toward the center of the first base magnet. This construction is lacking since it allows for only a simple object to be levitated with very limited movement or vibration experienced.
Another example of magnetic levitation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,533 (Ritts) wherein a spinning axle is suspended over a plurality of magnets. The axle is found in most embodiments with two circular magnets located co-axially at either end of the axle. The base magnets are polarized and positioned to repel the axle. This easily counteracts gravity, but does not provide for stability along the same axis as the axle. This is accomplished through the use of a vertical wall against which the axle rests at one end. This would be unsightly for aesthetic purposes, but works well for the scientific demonstration object for which it is used. This example is lacking due to its simple form which conveys little information. The unsightly wall, against which the axle rests, is also a drawback even when it is made out of a clear material (which is common in its commercially successful embodiment).
4. Statement of Need
Some individuals would prefer to stand out and leave a lasting favorable impression upon others or prefer to have something different than others as a conversation piece. This can be performed by having an individualized novelty item in open view of others that accomplishes the same function as a nondescript item. In this case, a levitating desktop nameplate which conveys the basic information and is novel in its form can create a positive impression.
1. Objects of the Invention
The present invention relates to a desktop nameplate which xe2x80x9clevitatesxe2x80x9d above its platform. It provides room for a name and title or artwork, depending upon the text size, and appears to float in midair. This is accomplished through strategic positioning of magnets in the base and in the nameplate itself.
In the preferred embodiment, the base of the assembly contains eight magnets positioned in groups of four at each end of the base. A small post extends vertically from the base and has a metal-tipped tether attached to it. The nameplate itself has a ball at each end, inside of which a magnet has been positioned. The tether is of a length such that the nameplate will be positioned slightly off center to the side away from the tether post.
In an alternate embodiment, the post and tether are replaced with a post or wall, and the nameplate is positioned slightly off center to the side toward the post or wall.
Further alterations of the preferred or alternate embodiments could include reducing the number of magnets from groups of four to groups of two. The nameplate will still need to be offset from the groups of magnets but will not levitate as high.
2. Principles of the Invention
A user inserts the metal end of the tether into a small hole in one of the balls and holds the nameplate in position over the base. The metal tip of the tether is held in place by the magnet located in the ball. Since the tether has positioned the nameplate slightly off center to the side away from the tether post, the tether and metal tip keep the nameplate from falling off of the magnetic field and provide lateral stability. The magnets in the nameplate balls are positioned to repel the magnets in the base assembly and counteract the effect of gravity. When the nameplate is properly positioned and the tether is drawn taught, the nameplate is released and will xe2x80x9clevitatexe2x80x9d over the base indefinitely or until it is knocked over. The tether is designed for easy release for any time in which the nameplate is knocked over or grasped by an observer.
In the alternate embodiment, the nameplate is positioned slightly off center toward the post or wall, and the post keeps the nameplate from falling off of the magnetic field. When the nameplate is properly positioned and placed against the post, the nameplate is released and will levitate.